role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Midnight Mayhem
Midnight Mayhem was a battle that took place in July, 11, 2016. It took place in Tripoli. Battle It starts out with Go G Kiryu patrolling through Tripoli when all of a sudden a demonic beast approaches the area. It is DemonGhidorah. DemonGhidorah begins to circle the area, until more of the Go G MOGUERA and Go G SMG show up and fire missiles at it. Go G Kiryu begins to fire maser cannons at DemonGhidorah. DemonGhidorah just fires a giant fireball at the city. Gipsy Danger is then deployed to take care of the mess, and heads for Tripoli. Once Gipsy Danger enters there, Gipsy Danger advances towards DemonGhidorah, determined to eliminate the demonic Ghidorah. DemongGhidorah plows through the Go G mechs some more, firing pentagrams at them. Go G SMG fight back and fires a "TIZONA" missile at DemonGhidorah. As all of the Go G Mechs and DemonGhidorah battle each other, Gipsy Danger approaches DemonGhidorah. DemonGhidorah then blasts a hellfire shockwave; Gipsy Danger and the Go G Mechs duck. Then IguanaGoji appear from behind DemonGhidorah, joining the fight. IguanaGoji then roars, his roar can be heard echoing through the battlefield. DemonGhidorah then summons a shower of meteors from the sky, the fiery meteors hit the ground and devastate many buildings. Gipsy Danger and IguanaGoji do their best to deflect the meteors and head on. IguanaGoji slams his tail into DemonGhidorah and Gipsy Danger slashes it's chainsword at DemonGhidorah's chest. Go G Kiryu then charges at IguanaGoji; determined to protect the base. Artillery rounds then are strike at DemonGhidorah; as well as Go G MKG firing all of its beams at DemonGhidorah and Anti-Kaiju rounds hit DemonGhidorah. DemonGhidorah then roars in pain as the attacks hit, furious that his physical form was being damaged. Go G Kiryu gets into fight with IguanaGoji, with Go G Kiryu biting a chunk of IguanaGoji's tail off. IguanaGoji informs Go G Kiryu that he is not an enemy and he is only there to fight DemonGhidorah, but Go G Kiryu proceeds to fight IguanaGoji head on. While they fight, DemonGhidorah blasts his demonic lighting at several of the Go G mechs and flies up into the air. Gipsy Danger then draws out it's Plasmacasters and opens fire at DemonGhidorah. DemonGhidorah then lands down next to Gipsy Danger, it's wings spreading fire. Gipsy Danger then lashes out it's chainsword and slashes across DemongGhidorah, punches him and kicks him. DemonGhidorah then blasts hellfire breath at the chainsword, partially melting it. Gipsy Danger pulls the chainsword back and punches DemonGhidorah straight in the chest. IguanaGoji then kangaroo kicks DemonGhidorah in the back. Gipsy Danger and IguanaGoji fight DemonGhidorah some more, while Go G Kiryu, Go G SMG, Go G MOGUERA, Go G MG1 and Go G MKG fall back. An icy cold beam then hits DemonGhidorah. It roars, then reveals itself to be KM! Go G Horror. Gipsy Danger charges at DemomGhidorah, KM! Go G Horror then blasts it's ice cold breath at IguanaGoji; pissing IguanaGoji off. STADPA's Go G Horror and IguanaGoji then fight each other, while Go G JJ and Go G Moguera attack DemonGhidorah now as well. DemonGhidorah roars and unleashes waves of hellfire, followed by a meteor storm and lightning. Gipsy Danger then fires it's Pulse Laucher at DemonGhidorah followed by Go G JJ scorpion kicking DemonGhidorah. STADPA! Go G Horror hammer punches IguanaGoji and DemonGhidorah then flies into the air. Gipsy Danger gets by some of the claw attacks from DemonGhidorah, but tanks it, keeps running at DemonGhidorah. IgauanaGoji punches STADPA! Go G Horror repeatedly with nuclear charged punches; Gipsy Danger then reahces up to DemonGhidorah and slashes him with it's two chainswords with brute force. STADPA! Go G Horror then flees, but only for Go G King Ghidorah to take his place. Gipsy Danger then fire it's Pulse Launcher at DemonGhidorah some more, with DemonGhidorah also pouring hellfire on Gipsy. Go G King Ghidorah then makes a wave of electrical-magnetic-gravity. Gipsy Danger then stabs it's other chainsword into DemonGhidorah, DemonGhidorah holds on despite the damage only for Gipsy Danger to then choke DemonGhidorah's middle neck. Go G King Ghidorah's blast finally reaches up to them, blowing IguanaGoji, Gipsy Danger and DemonGhidorah away and destroying most of the city. After the powerful blast, Gipsy Danger and IguanaGoji then regroup and then attack Go G King Ghidorah. Go G King Ghidorah then blasts his beams everywhere. Go G King Ghidorah then several Go G Ghidorahs and sends them to attack IguanaGoji and Gipsy Danger. Gipsy Danger and IguanaGoji just blast and slice their way through the several Go G Ghidorahs. The Ghidorahs explode into a pink mist. Meanwhile in the city of Scorpion Notch, India; the city is celebrating the second anniversary of its founding, as an attempt to assist refugees from the planet Nebulos, fleeing from planetary war. The city was named after the Nebulan base, "Scorponok", brought to Earth from Nebulos. Said building begins to shake, however, as the base begins to transform.... Gipsy Danger and IguanaGoji continue to fight Go G King Ghidorah some more, until Go G King Ghidorah finally retreats; him flying off onto the skies. Scorponok then makes his way to Tripoli and begins to fight them off; but it's not long before Gipsy Danger is given the order to send in a nuke. With the order finished, Gipsy Danger leaves for repairs. Iguanagoji then leaves as well, and Scorponok spots the nuke and attempts to leave but is partially caught up in the explosion, though he survives. Tripoli is then completely destroyed. Gipsy Danger briefly looks on at the nuked Tripoli and then continues to walk away. IguanaGoji then feeds off the radiation from the nuke, feeding him. He then turns away and leaves to ocean. Important Events * Gipsy Danger is reintroduced. * Scorponok is introduced. * Tripoli is obliterated by a nuke at the end of the fight, though the STADPA base is evacuated. Trivia * It is also known as "All Out Hell 2.5" * It's title was conceptualized by LSDKama. * Another working title for it was "Tripoli Deadlock". * All of "Midnight Mayhem" was saved onto PasteBin. *The name of the RP comes from the fact that for most of the users, it was around 12:00-to-1:00 PM. Category:Events Category:Battles